


Pie Should Be Sweet

by ImpalaGirl42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Gen, Pi Day, Pie, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaGirl42/pseuds/ImpalaGirl42
Summary: You decide to introduce the boys to Pi Day by baking your grandma's old pizza pie recipe. Dean says pies should be sweet. Have you found a pie that Dean won't eat?





	Pie Should Be Sweet

Your Bluetooth speaker is blasting out Sonata Arctica as you roll out a perfect pie crust. Growing up, before a shifter killed your family and you started hunting, you spent hours with your grandma baking and she always let you make the crusts. You peel the crust off the counter and drape it over the pie pan, before walking over to the stove to stir the frying sausage and onions.

Singing along with your favorite song, you don’t hear Sam walking up behind you. 

“Y/N”, he says. 

You don’t hear him, so you keep singing. He reaches out a hand and puts it on your shoulder. Without thinking you grab the butcher knife next to you, whirl around, and hold it to his throat. 

He lifts his hands in surrender, grinning big enough that his dimples appear, and says “Easy, Y/N, I was just trying to get your attention. I called your name, but you didn’t hear me over all this racket.”

Drawing in a deep breath, you lay the knife down on the cutting board, and walk over to your phone to turn off the music. “Sorry Sam. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the bunker right now. Didn’t you and Dean go on a supply run?”

“No, just Dean, and he should be back any minute. I have some research I want to get done for that case Eileen is working on. It smells really good in here. What are you cooking?”  
You grin as you turn off the stove and pour the sausage onto a plate with a thick pad of paper towels to drain off the grease. “I’m making a pizza pie.”

“What kind of pie?” Dean says. He thumps several grocery bags full of food on the kitchen table.

Sam runs a hand through his hair and wrinkles his brow. “Pizza pie, is that like a pizza stuffed into a pie?”

“Sort of. It’s pizza toppings in a pie crust. Don’t worry Dean, I have a pumpkin pie in the fridge and I hope you bought the whipped cream I asked for.”

“Son of a bitch! I forgot the whipped cream!” 

“Guess you’ll either have to go back to the store or eat the pie without whipped cream.”

You hand a jar of sauce to Sam who pops open the lid and hands it back to you without a word. You pour about half the jar into the bowl filled with cheese, olives, and onions. 

“Oh, believe me sweetheart, I’m going back to the store, but tell me about this pizza pie. It sounds weird.”

“It’s one of my grandma’s recipes,” you say, grabbing the plate with the sausage. Using a large spoon you scrape the sausage into the bowl and mix the ingredients together.  
“Basically it’s a calzone, but instead of bread dough it’s baked into a pie crust and served warm or cold.” 

“Hmm. I’m not sure. Pie is supposed to be sweet, Y/N”, Dean huffs, crossing his arms. 

Sam rolls his eyes and starts to unload the groceries that Dean brought home. “Dean Winchester, turning down pie? And on Pi Day at that?” 

You laugh, “Good catch Sam!”

“Pie day? Every day is pie day Sammy!” 

“No Dean, Pi – P – I Day. As in Pi the math concept, you know, the circumference of a circle? 3.14? It’s March 14, so it’s 3/14, or Pi Day”, Sam explains to his older brother.

“I knew that.” Dean grabs a loaf of bread and puts it in the cabinet, slamming the cabinet door a little harder than necessary. 

“Nerds”, he says under his breath but you and Sam both hear him.

“Just give it a chance Dean. If you don’t like it I promise I’ll bake you another pie tomorrow. Any type you want”, you say as you finish pinching the second pie crust on top of the pie.

Dean points at you and flashes you that smile that charms every other female you’ve ever met. “I’ll hold you to that”, he says. “Now I’m off to get whipped cream.”

You and Sam roll your eyes at each other. You slide the pie in the oven and set the timer for 45 minutes. 

Later that evening at supper you offer to make Sam a salad, but he says “Hey, it’s Pi Day. I would be a pretty rude friend if I didn’t eat your pie wouldn’t I?” He reaches out and serves himself a slice of pizza pie. 

You lean over and give him a one armed hug. He leans his head on yours and says, “Thanks for cooking for us, Y/N.”

Dean looks skeptically at the pie on his plate, before saying “Alright, I’ve been an asshole all day about this pie. It smells good, I’ll give you that.” He takes a bite and say, “Y/N, that’s decent pie.” 

“Considering that earlier today you called it ‘weird’, that’s high praise.”

Sam says, “This is pretty good pie, Y/N.” He finishes his slice and goes back for seconds. So does Dean. 

You think about teasing Dean about going back for seconds, but decide not to. You don’t want him to decide to escalate things into another prank war. Last time the three of you had a prank war he put Nair in your shampoo. The only reason you still have any hair is you smelled the Nair before you used the shampoo.

Dean finishes his second slice of pizza pie and yells, “Time for pumpkin pie! I love Pi day!” He hops over to the fridge and pulls out the pumpkin pie and clean plates. Dishing out three slices of pie he serves you first, “For baking a unique pie for Pi Day and for introducing us to this wonderful holiday.” 

He does, however, grab the whipped cream before you can, winking at you when you call him an asshole, and covers his pie with whipped cream. He hands the whipped cream to Sam, who glares at him and hands you the whipped cream can. 

“Thank you Sam, nice to see one of the Winchesters is a gentleman.”

Sam snorts at the grin Dean gives you, pie crust hanging out of his mouth.

“I know I am, Y/N, it’s about damn time you noticed”, Dean says with his mouth full of pie. You swat him on the back of his head and he laughs. 

For the rest of the year every time Dean buys pie he maintains that pie should be sweet, but next March he asks you to make pizza pie again for Pi Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Pizza pie is something I came up for Pi Day about ten years ago. It's pretty good. It takes a while to bake, longer than 45 minutes, but I don't really know how long, I don't really time it! You do want to let the pie sit for a while after removing it from the oven to let the cheese set a bit before serving. It's just as good cold as it is warm, like regular pizza.


End file.
